


would someone please come by and wind me up today

by cinnamooncake



Category: Starry Palette (Video Game)
Genre: Can be read as Romance or Friendship, Feelings Realization, M/M, Sad and Tired Kureha, Slight Character Study, Spoilers for Kureha sidestory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamooncake/pseuds/cinnamooncake
Summary: Kureha’s crimson hair complemented his glowing pale skin, and he had full plush lips that drew everyone’s attention to him as he spoke. His big eyes were a window to his full, kind heart, where he would sacrifice anything for his friends’ happiness. Kaede thought he was beautiful.Even now,  Kaede suffers under the overwhelming luster of his dead twin.





	would someone please come by and wind me up today

As soon as the sun’s bright rays beckoned open Kureha’s eyes, he knew it was going to be a bad day. The birds’ screeching chirps worsened his pounding headache, and the smell of cooking fish only nauseated his painful stomach. He swung his legs over the side of his twin-sized bed and immediately winced as discomfort shot through his thighs. Yoichi-san was _brutal_ in yesterday’s practice.  Every small step to his dormitory’s hallway was met by an intense wave of excruciating muscle pain and Kureha had to grip his walls to make it. How did athletic people do this every day?

He was a few feet away from his goal (he didn’t think he was going _that_ slow) when his terribly weak ankles decided to (unfortunately) give out. His arms flew out and latched onto the doorknob in a desperate attempt to steady himself. He partially succeeded as his torso was spared, but his knees were sacrificed. They roughly bumped into the prickly wooden door and he groaned as he peered down to check the damage. He would survive.

He pried open the exit and limped to the room next door. Softly, he knocked before pulling out a spare key from his pajama shirt pocket and letting himself in. Kureha shuffled through the entranceway and paused in front of someone else dressing their wounds.

With a beauty blender that has seen better days, Sakurai Touma dabbed concealer over blue blotches. These were fresh, and they bloomed over the purple bruises Kureha saw yesterday.

He sat down next to the second-year, “Fell down the stairs again?” Kureha asked with a small smile. No further questions were to be asked.

Touma refused to meet his gaze, “Yeah.” He dipped his beauty blender into cup of water he held nearby and fumbled through his make-up bag for a different shade of concealer. He pumped some product onto the back of his hand, dipped the battered sponge, and brought it under Kureha’s eyes. He smeared the formula over his endless bags and spread it across his face until he resembled the boy he was supposed to be. Touma brought his mirror to Kureha’s face.

“Is it okay?” he asked.

The first-year stared into his reflection’ eyes and almost gave a cynical laugh. _God_ , not even make up can fix it this time. His face was sickly pale and his cheeks were sunken in as if he hasn’t eaten for days. Maybe a big enough smile would be able to hide this atrocity?

He glanced up at his upperclassmen and gave him a thumbs-up, “Thanks! You’re a real life-saver,” he grinned.

Touma’s stare narrowed and he continued to hold the mirror. His free hand began to draw circles on the cold bedroom floor, “If your legs hurt that much, I can tell Yoichi-san you’re out sick today.” No further questions were to be asked.

Touma was right. His feet were in unbearable pain and his head begged him to return to his pillow to rest. His eyes were strained from rewinding dance videos last night and his heart was tired from trying to bridge Kaito with the rest of stirRhythm. Kaede looked into the mirror and saw Kureha watching back. He chuckled; this pain must be nothing compared to the feeling of massive falling boulders crashing down and shattering feeble bones.  

With a tired face, Kaede silently reached out to hold Touma’s hand and let the singing of the birds wash over him. He wasn’t ready to be Kureha today.  


* * *

 

The buildings seemed to tower higher than usual and he felt trapped in this metropolis. Kaede dragged his feet to school and prayed that he met no one along the way. His wishes were ignored and his shoulders slouched at the sight of Kaito’s broad back. Kaito was a genuine person that Kaede enjoyed hanging out with. He was straight-forward and walked with a sense of purpose, as if he knew who he was all along. It was admirable, and Kaede felt more confident just by being by his side. But his words were harsh, and today was a day where he might break at Kaito’s rough comments. Ignoring him would be too suspicious.

Kaede broke into a run and slapped his palm on his friend’s back, “Good morning, Kaito!” Kureha shouted cheerfully.

“There you are.” Kaito straightened his posture. “Kureha, I was wonderi-“

“Ah!” he gasped and he bit his lip in panic, “Ehh! I totally forgot I had to help a teacher before class starts.” He grabbed Kaito’s wrist and bunched up his sleeves to check his watch, “I’m already late, can you tell me later?” His face morphed into a big smile, “Thank you~” And with that Kureha slipped out from his companion’s view.

Kaede’s thighs burned. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to run this early.

 

* * *

 

Kaede idly copied the intricate notes from the board. He didn’t want to pay attention at all, but he knew he was going to regret it later if he didn’t try at least a little bit. He could always ask to borrow Kazuyuki’s, but Kaede didn’t want to be a burden anymore than he already was right now. His pupils flicked up to check the clock. _3 minutes till lunch._

Lunchtime was a time of happiness for Kaede. Kaito’s coarse personality and Kazuyuki’s natural shyness seemed to be alleviated with the delectable display of food; conversation flowed easily between the three first years. But today, the feeling of joy was replaced with dread. He was sure that his abysmal mood would so obviously bleed through his words that his two friends would be terribly concerned. That was the last thing he wanted. Kureha was someone who acted as the glue in stirRhythm; someone who acted as a pillar for the rest of the members who desperately needed a haven. Kaede was not about to let it crumble because of him.

So, when the teacher signaled the start of the break, he plastered on the largest grin he could muster, and turned around to face them, “That lesson was kind of boring wasn’t it?” Kureha whined.

“Well, even if it was boring, it’s important to understand the material,” Kaito fumbled through his bag for his lunch and sighed. “I was surprised to see you paying attention today,” He continued searching for his bento, and mumbled in frustration as his attempts left him empty-handed.

“Yeah I was shocked too!” Kazuyuki giggled, “I was getting ready to lend you my notes.” He pulled his chair over to sit by Kureha. He frowned at the sight of an empty desk, “Kureha, you aren’t eating today?”

“Ahaha, I ate a really _really_ big breakfast this morning. My stomach was bulging!” He expanded his arms to show just how big his stomach was. _Ah, he forgot to pack it._

Kaito released a tiny cheer as he finally fished out his meal for the day. He removed the lid off from the box to reveal his perfectly proportioned lunch and slid out his chopsticks. Only then did he look up at Kureha. He stared blankly for a minute.

“You look like shit.”

“I look the same as I always do!” Kureha pouted. “Are you saying I always look bad?”

Kaito snorted, “Yeah, but today you look especially bad.”

“Ehh? Kaito so mean,” Kureha crossed his arms upsettingly. _He needed to do a better job._

“With your eating habits, of course you’re going to have a poor disposition,” Kaito lectured. “It’s always better to eat three evenly distributed meals then to have one large one. It distorts your metabolism and will ruin your bodily or-“

Kazuyuki interjected nervously to lift the mood, “Kaito is just worried about you!” He turned to face him, “Right Kaito?”

“Obviously,” he stated matter-of-factly. “As the center of stirRhythm, it’s important to maintain your health to carry out difficult choreographies.” He paused, rested his head on his hand, and looked away, “Take care of yourself for us too. It was you who said that friends don’t worry other friends.” His voice dropped a few octaves.

Kaede was left dumbstruck. He knew that today was a bad day, but he didn’t think it was to the point where even Kaito would be concerned. Should he smile wider? Should he joke it off? Or should he just pathetically confide in his friends of his anxieties and his uncertainties? There was only one choice.

Kureha laughed airily and he waved his hand, “Haha you guys are too much!” In a brief moment of open vulnerability, Kaede fiddled with the hem of his shirt, “Thank you for caring for me.”

Kazuyuki took a few moments to call together scattered pieces of courage. He leapt forward and grabbed Kureha’s hands, “I’m small and I can’t stand up for myself. I’m not as good as singing or dancing as Asada-san, but I want you to know that I’ll always be by your side. So, rely on me?”   

Kaede’s breath caught in his throat and he shakily returned Kazuyuki’s grip, “Thanks!” Kureha beamed, “Since you guys are so sweet, I’ll go buy some bread. Eat without me?” He moved out of his seat to make his way towards the store.  

Kaito stood up and grabbed Kureha’s shoulders. He sighed and gestured towards the clock, “Our break is almost over.” He glanced down at his bento. “I packed too much today. Take some from me,” he grumbled softly.

He tilted his head, “But you always pack the exact amount?” Kureha jabbed his elbow into Kaito’s chest, “Ahh you’re messing up a lot today, huh?” It was a response that guaranteed an angry Kaito. An angry Kaito was easier to deal with than a worried Kaito. Kaede didn’t understand how to interact with a worried Kaito.

His friend bit his lip, as if to hold in the insults that threatened to spill out, “Yes. I didn’t mean to make this much. Please enjoy.”

Kaede gaped like a fish. Was the world ending?

Kaito brought an arm to cover his blushing face, “God, do you need to me to feed you?”

He grinned bashfully, “Well, I wouldn’t mind?~”

“D-don’t make this any weirder than it already is.” He shoved his lunch into Kaede’s hands and slouched back into his seat.

Kaede let out a loud cackle.

 

* * *

 

It was the last and longest leg of the day: practice. Kaede was surprisingly excited; even on a bad day, training with stirRhythm barred any negative emotions from his heart, and he was able to truly become as energetic as Kureha. He shrugged off his jacket and lifted his uniform over his face.  He reached out to grab his tattered gym shirt, but before he could get it on, someone grabbed his arm.

“Go out with Kaito today,” Touya started abruptly.  

“W-what?” Kureha gaped, “T-touya-san, I’m-I’m naked right now?”

Touya cocked his head in confusion. After thinking for a few seconds, his face lightened up and he slapped his junior on the back, “No need to feel ashamed Kureha. I already know I have better abs than you.”

“T-thanks?” Kureha answered uncertainly. “Touya-san, there’s practice today, should I rea- “

Touya brought his hand down to Kaede’s face and rubbed off the already peeling concealer, “Go out and take care of yourself today, yeah? Resting and self-care is just as important as working.” Then, at the sound of Aoi’s voice, he left.

So, rather than dressing in his work-out clothes, Kaede wiggled into his sweatshirt and pulled over the hood to hide oncoming flush. _It was nice, being taken care of.  
_

 

* * *

 

“I’m glad you asked me out,” Kaito conversed casually as the pair made their way off school grounds, “I ended up giving you my whole lunch instead of just half. It’s important to exercise with something in your stomach.” The silence between him and Kureha was making him uncomfortable, and he wished that he would brighten up to be the sun he always was.  

“Yeah,” Kureha exclaimed, “Kaito’s bento was yummy but I want to eat more!” One look from his friend and Kaede knew he wasn’t selling it.

His shoulders slumped and the words tumbled out, “I’m sorry. I’ve been feeling bad all day today,”

Kaito exhaled in relief, “I’m glad you finally admitted it.” He grabbed Kaede’s wrist and hauled him in the opposite direction of the restaurant.

Kaede yelped surprisingly but allowed himself to be carried away on one of Kaito’s whims. They stopped on a long stretch of grass that shone with dew drops from the rain shower last night. The blue-haired boy plopped down onto the meadow and he followed suit. Silence enveloped the duo for a moment before Kaede turned to his companion, “So? Why did you bring me here?”

Kaito scoffed, “I’ll buy you glasses for your birthday this year.”

He turned his head, and his eyes met the most ethereal view Kaede has ever seen in a while. The dimming sun was almost through with its route across the sky, and it dyed the ocean in hues of glittering gold as it completed its journey. It continued its descent until it nestled into the welcoming waves, summoning pearls of light to the surface of the sea.  

The warm flow of the sun shone onto Kaito, and revealed a boy that was infinitely kinder. His sharp eyes softened at the lovely sight, and the sun’s rays evoked feelings of awe in the boy’s usual emotionless face. He was beautiful.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as Kaito extended his hand, “I’ll walk you home.”  


* * *

 

The two returned to the dormitory, and Kaede felt at peace for the first time today. The slight breeze rustled the trees and the glowing stars watched over them as they made their way back.  

“I go there when I’m sad.” Kaito voice jolted him out of his thoughts. “Or when I feel trapped.”

“Ah.” Kaede nodded his reply. He contemplated his words carefully, “It must be really important to you then. Thank you for trusting me.”

Kaito slid his hands into his pockets and averted his eyes, “I don’t come here much anymore, ever since I met you and stirRhythm.”

_What_? Can the world end twice in one day?

“Stop gaping at me. You’re making this more awkward than it needs to be.” Kaito grumbled in embarrassment. They paused in front of the entrance, “All I’m saying is that your endless energy makes you who you are no matter how many fumbling mistakes you make.” He scratched the nape of his neck, “So go back to being you already.”

Kureha brought his two hands to cover his mouth, “Kaito, you’re…you’re so cute!” He let out a loud laugh as Kaito leaned over to swat him, “Haha, I’ll go back to being the same old Kureha tomorrow. So,” he paused solemnly, “Don’t worry, okay?”

“You better,” a blush dusted his cheeks, “You were a handful today. More than usual,” Kaito huffed. “Anyway, it’s getting late. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He turned his back to Kureha, and waved as he left in the direction of his house.

“Bye Bye!” Kureha exclaimed cheerfully. Kaede entered the dormitory and travelled to his room. He distracted himself from the pain in his chest with dirty laundry and haphazardly placed papers.

Kureha was the center of stirRhythm that pulled together the band of misfits into one harmonious group. He was the friend who softly knocked on Kazuyuki’s shy walls to invite him to the wonders of the world. He was the first-year that Touya endlessly fussed over despite the crumbling condition of his own weak body. He was the one who wore his heart on his sleeve and wrestled tooth and nail to suffocate Kaito’s self-perpetuating loneliness. It was him who deserved his friend’s rare displays of affection and kindness. But Kureha is long gone, the only thing left is a pathetic puppet playing the role of his bright brother who had the universe in the palm of his hand. Today was the first day Kaede was truly himself in a while.

And for some reason, that lingering pain of loneliness felt heavier than the feeling of massive falling boulders crashing down and shattering feeble bones.  

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit to Ashe's Hello, How Are You lyrics <3  
> I don't usually post my writing but I feel very soft about stirRhythm boys so here we are :')
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cinnamooncake)  
> Come scream with me about idol boys


End file.
